I'm Real Enough
by Master-Magician
Summary: Elizabeth awakens after getting knocked out by Atlas' goons. My take on the possible opening of Burial at Sea Episode 2. Can be taken as either romance or family. It's up to you own interpretation.


After watching the preview for episode 2 of Burial at Sea this is a little idea of mine of what could happen. That had better be our Booker sitting in that chair on the guitar. We are all hoping it is.

Beware! This may contain spoilers, I'm looking at you people who haven't completed episode 1 of Burial at Sea.

* * *

><p>"Down here we got nothing but time," those were the first words Elizabeth remembered as she slowly regained consciousness. That splicer had one hell of a swing.<p>

The world was still spinning as Elizabeth's hand reached up to her temple, she could feel the bruises but no blood at least.

Suddenly she remembered everything, that man Atlas, Sally being pulled from the vent, Comstock's body being dragged away and...

"Booker!" Elizabeth sat up and instantly regretted it. The world began spinning much faster and she had to repress the sudden wave of nausea that sprang from seemingly nowhere. Even in her addled statethe next voice she heard was as clear as a cloudless sky.

"Whoa easy there princess, that splicer got you pretty good."

Only one man she could think of would call her that and have that voice. Slowly looking up she was met with a sight she never expected to see ever again.

Sitting down on one knee was the one and only Booker Dewitt. For a moment Elizabeth thought that this could not possibly be _her_ Booker but after looking at him she knew. She knew this was him. He wore that same pair of pinstripe trousers with a shirt, vest, and shoulder holster. In said holster was his trusty Paddywhacker hand cannon. Wrapped around his hand was the blue strip of cloth she had torn off her own skirt to bandage a knife wound he had received shortly after they met.

All of these things could have easily belonged to another Booker, an imposter, but there were some things that could not be changed. Such as a long scar up his left arm, one he received pushing her away from the sword of a Zealot of the Lady. Then there was a small bracelet he wore around his wrist. She had to do a double take to see if that was really the one she thought it was. There was no doubt about it, that was the one she gave him.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Dewitt?" At the sound of her voice Booker looked up from checking his supplies to find her standing in front of him looking a little nervous. He hid his smiles well but Elizabeth was able to see them clearly as day.<p>

"What have I told you princess? Just call me Booker," he finished reloading his hand cannon and set it back in his holster.

Elizabeth nodded and held up her hands holding out a small simple bracelet with a cord of black stones and a book shaped charm on it. "I wanted you to have this Mr. Dewi... Booker, I haven't been able to properly thank you for saving me from that tower, not just helping me escape but when I was falling you pulled me to safety. I wanted you to have this, it's always brought me luck and umm... maybe it will for you too." Elizabeth was afraid he would not take it, that he would think she was just being silly.

However to her relief he took the small bracelet with a nod looking it over. "You do realize it was you who pulled me from the water right?" There was that hidden small smile again but Elizabeth knew better to call him out on it. "We could use all the luck we can get though." Elizabeth watched as he slipped it onto his wrist, thankfully the cord was stretchable since his wrists were bigger than hers.

Booker may have been a man who hid what few smiles he had but Elizabeth was perhaps the opposite. She smiled enough for perhaps several Bookers.

"Come on! Let's get that shock jockey so we can get to Paris!" Elizabeth grabbed onto his arm with her largest smile yet pulling him along toward the Hall of Heroes. Instead of attempting to resist Booker just let her drag him along not complaining in the slightest.

* * *

><p>As Elizabeth looked up at Booker her heart seemed to stop beating, her lungs could not breathe. This man could not possibly be sitting right in front of her but never the less here he was.<p>

"Are you real?" Elizabeth reached her hands up to Booker who simply smiled taking both her hands in his with one of his rare non hidden smiles and spoke three simple words that held so much meaning to her. "I'm real enough."

She gripped his hands tightly and suddenly pulled. Booker of course was like a brick wall but he action had the result she hopped. She was pulled from the ground and catapulted herself into Booker's waiting arms. He easily caught her like it was the exact thing he had been expecting. Wrapping both her arms around his large frame Elizabeth buried herself into his chest as if to hide from the whole world.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm right here, I got you." In an instant, just a single moment in his presence had completely demolished all the walls Elizabeth had built around her heart and her mind since Columbia. They were not needed, she did not need to protect herself anymore. Her protector was right here holding her in his arms.

Booker smiled again looking down at her. "You look like a mess."

Elizabeth could not help the smile that crept upon her lips as she grumbled while still hiding her face in his chest. "You deal with a ton of psychopaths for several hours and get electrocuted then tell me how you feel."

To that Booker just laughed. To Elizabeth it was like music to her ears.

"Been there done that," was his response as he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Elizabeth did not think he could destroy the barriers around her heart anymore than he already had but that just did it. Forget repairing them, he just completely turned them to dust with a single act.

"God I missed you so much..." Elizabeth whispered into Booker's chest not showing even the slightest indication she might move anytime soon.

"I missed you too princess, but don't worry, I ain't going anywhere." Booker just gently stroked her long hair with his calloused fingertips. Elizabeth let out a soft breath as she leaned into his touch.

Elizabeth had no idea how long they just stayed like that. She frankly did not care in the slightest. The rest of the multiverse could go to hell for all she cared, she finally had a moment to be with the one person she cared for that made her happy.

When they finally separated Booker took both her hands in his and planted soft kisses on both of her knuckles. Elizabeth closed her eyes savoring each and every feeling. In her heart she was horrified that any moment now she would wake up on the floor only to realize that his was all a dream and he was still gone.

"If you think any harder your head is going to explode," Bookers words snapped Elizabeth out of her thoughts. Before she knew it she was laughing, for the first time since Columbia. She laughed until she saw spots and could barely breathe. Elizabeth did not even know why but she could not help herself.

Once the laughing finally died down Booker looked over at the vent that Sally had been in before she was taken by Atlas' men.

"So I believe we have a girl to rescue then right? Hopefully a tower isn't involved this time. I had enough the first time." Booker spoke as he drew his hand cannon and flipped open the cylinder to check if the weapon was loaded.

Elizabeth smiled at his words but then looked over at Comstock's corpse. His body looked like it had been scavenged for anything and everything but next to him was still his hand cannon. It was open and empty but still intact. Walking over she picked up the weapon in her smaller fingers. It was way too heavy for her to use. She had seen Booker handle the recoil but she was smaller than him.

Hearing a soft click she turned around to find Booker holding out a normal magazine loaded pistol towards her. She dropped the hand cannon and took it.

"If you're serious about using one you need something more manageable. Do you know how to handle one of these?" Elizabeth nodded at his words. She had always been observing Booker in combat and other people through her tears.

Elizabeth aimed down the sights at a nearby wall and tried to get comfortable with the weight of the weapon. Next to her Booker just waited patiently. After a moment Elizabeth turned around and took a deep breath.

Booker reached over and took her hand in his, she laced her fingers with his. Once again Elizabeth could not help the smile that reached her lips.

"Ready to do what we do best?" Hand cannon in one hand and Elizabeth's hand in his other Booker looked at her. She only smiled. "Let's go."

Hand in hand the pair returned to the dark hallways of Rapture ready to face whatever this universe could throw at them.


End file.
